


Happy Ending

by sirius16



Series: Bob's Burgers Shortfics [1]
Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, content approved by S.C.A.R
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirius16/pseuds/sirius16
Summary: Takes place after S07E15Ain't Miss Debatin'after Kingshead Island loses the debate. Sasha's stressed and Duncan helps out
Relationships: Duncan (Bob's Burgers)/Sasha (Bob's Burgers)
Series: Bob's Burgers Shortfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736056
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Sin Corps





	Happy Ending

Hey, Sasha…You alright, mate?" a voice rang out, breaking the minutes-long silence that had descended upon the room.

Duncan had been watching Sasha pace around their shared dorm room for the past 15 minutes. His usual easygoing grin had been replaced by a concerned frown as he watched his usually composed friend seemingly have a breakdown right in front of him.

Sasha's head whipped around to find the source of the sound until his eyes landed on Duncan. Realizing that he was not alone in the room, he quickly schooled his expression into a charming smile, seemingly regaining his composure within an instant.

"Oh, Duncan…I didn't hear you come in, don't sneak up on me like that," he said, emitting a small laugh. Internally, he cringed as soon as he heard how fake it sounded, hoping Duncan wouldn't pick up on it.

Unfortunately, Duncan was well aware, and his frown only deepened. Though he'd only recently transferred to Kingshead, he'd come to know quite a bit about Sasha. Not too much personal information, but plenty of behavioral cues. He heard how hollow Sasha's laughter was, and saw that his smile didn't quite reach his eyes and that his body, especially his face, were all rather tense. He even noticed the fire in his eyes that was only there for a split second before Sasha "fixed" his expression. He had to admit, it hurt a little, both that Sasha felt the need to slip into his facade, even when it was just the two of them, and, also the fact that he actually thought he'd  _fall_ for it. But Duncan pushed this aside in order to focus on his friend.

"Sneak up on ya?" Duncan asked, eyebrows furrowing in concern. "I didn't sneak up on ya…I've been here for the past 15 minutes."

Sasha's eyes widened, he didn't realize he'd been pacing for so long. He started to flush ever so slightly, as it sunk in that Duncan had seen him in that state for 15 minutes.

After waiting a bit, Duncan realized that Sasha was not going to respond to his question. "This about the debate? I'm sorry that our strategy failed but—" 

"No, no, don't apologize," Sasha said, cutting Duncan off. He sighed, dropping the facade, figuring that it was pointless after Duncan had seen all… _that_ . "Yes, this is about the debate. I just don't like losing."

Duncan opened his mouth to speak, but, as if he sensed Duncan's intent, he quickly cut him off: "You didn't do anything wrong, you played your part perfectly, the plan just wasn't enough. Seems that Belcher girl is rather talented at many things." He let out a humorless chuckle.

This did little to assuage Duncan's concerns. In fact, they increased as Sasha dropped the facade, false composure giving way to genuine exhaustion. Sasha somehow managed to look tired and tense simultaneously. Duncan's thoughts raced as he wracked his brain for something,  _anything_ to say to his frazzled friend. Both boys waited for the other to break the odd standoff they'd found themselves in. At some point during his explanation to Duncan, Sasha had retired to his bed. But, Sasha didn't  _look_ sleepy, despite his tiredness. Observing Sasha in that state gave Duncan an idea and he summarily left the room without saying, leaving his fellow blond dumbfounded. But Sasha felt too tired to think too much into it, so he sighed and turned over in his bed, feeling too sluggish to even go and turn off the room light, and resolved himself to hoping that Duncan would come back soon and would turn them off for him. 

Duncan returned to the room a few minutes later, a towel in one hand and some oil in his other. He took the towel and flung it onto his shoulder to free one of his hands, and unlocked and entered the dorm room. He noticed that Sasha had turned to face the wall, and worried that he was too late to implement his plan. As quietly as he could, he whispered: "Sasha, you still awake?"

After a few seconds without hearing any response, Duncan's worry that he was too late intensified. But, instead of giving up, he slowly crept up to Sasha's bed, keeping as quiet as possible, until he was towering above Sasha. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that Sasha was still awake.

Sasha noticed Duncan's presence and flipped over to face him. "Could you get the lights?" he asked. He didn't hear a response, but a few seconds later, the lights dimmed to their lowest setting. He resumed his failed attempts to get to sleep but was quickly interrupted when he felt something digging under his torso. He jolted upright with a start, instinctively assuming that somehow an insect had breached the dorm.

"Oops, didn't mean to startle ya," Sasha heard, Duncan's voice much closer than he expected. He then saw that he wasn't imagining things and that Duncan really was that close. Apparently it had been Duncan that had dug under his torso. "What are you doing?" Sasha asked, tone not annoyed, just curious.

"Sorry," Duncan said with an awkward chuckle, "but I needed to move you so that I could lay the towel down."

Sasha arched an eyebrow. "A towel…?" Sasha asked, trailing off as he finally took notice of the long beach towel Duncan was brandishing. "What's that for?"

"Oh, right. I'm going to give you a massage," Duncan replied.

"A…massage?" Sasha asked incredulously.

"Yup. You look pretty tense, so I'm going to rub you down," Duncan said, not realizing the other connotation of the last three words.

But Sasha did. ' _I'd love him to "rub me down"_ ,' blushing when he realized what he just thought. ' _Thank goodness I didn't say that out loud_ .' "Do you even know how to give a massage?" he asked, trying to find any excuse to get out of it, the last thing he wanted was to accidentally slip and embarrass himself in front of Duncan. When he didn't realize a verbal response, he figured that Duncan didn't have any experience and was going to drop it. He felt bad, ' _Duncan just wanted to help,_ ' and he just rejected his nice gesture.

Opening his mouth to apologize, he was caught off guard when he felt hands start to rub his shoulders. Sasha tensed up, causing Duncan's hand to still and for the taller boy to call out: "Don't tense up."

Not wanting to be difficult, Sasha tried to make himself less tense, but it seemed to have the opposite effect.

' _Maybe, I shouldn't have said anything_ ,' Duncan thought as he realized his instruction only resulted in the opposite. He decided to take matters into his own hands and resumed rubbing Sasha's shoulders. He figured he might as well start the real thing and started to increase the pressure in his fingers, now digging into Sasha's shoulders instead of just rubbing them, trying to find the knot he just  _knew_ was there. 

While he appreciated the gesture, as someone who had quite a few massages thanks to the family masseuse, he wasn't super wowed by Duncan's work so far, which ranked as pretty average and unremarkable. ' _Still, it was a nice gesture, I shouldn't be so nitpi—_ ' he mused before his train of thought was completely derailed when the other boy finally found the knot. Suddenly, he couldn't remember whatever objections he had to Duncan giving him a massage, all he recognized was the bliss he felt. ' _No one's ever untangled one of my knots so fast, how…_ ' He started to realize that he may have severely underestimated his friend, and he practically whined when Duncan's hands left his body. "Why did you stop?" he asked, hoping that this wasn't some kind of payback for his hesitation from earlier. 

"Need ya ta roll over for a sec, so I can lay down the towel. And if you could also take your shirt," Duncan responded.

Sasha nodded mindlessly and took off his shirt, and pants, leaving him in just his boxers, before rolling over to the other side of the queen-sized bed. As he regathered himself and his thoughts cleared, it suddenly occurred to him to ask: "Wait, why do I need to take my shirt off for you to give me a massage?"

"So the massage oil doesn't get on your clothes," the taller boy replied as if it should've been obvious.

"Massage oil?" Sasha asked.

"Yeah, I do a much better job when I use oil, it's much easier with it," Duncan replied.

Sasha didn't say anything in response, so Duncan figured the conversation was over and poured some oil onto one of his hands, then rubbed both of them together to spread the oil. 

Meanwhile, it was Sasha's turn to have racing thoughts. ' _No way, it can't get much better than that,_ right?' he asked himself.

Duncan's hands started ghosting up and down Sasha's backside, occasionally coming close enough to brush against the shorter boy's skin, eliciting small involuntary reaction as a result of the accidental tickling. As he did this, he tried to remember where Sasha looked most tense. ' _Hmm, I got the shoulders, now what else was ther—oh yeah_ .' He started rubbing Sasha's back, brows knitting as he found that he had multiple knots there. ' _Just why are you so tense?_ ' He pushed those thoughts down and focused on relieving the tension as best as he could. He focused on Sasha's back, alternating between gentle rubbing and kneading. He avoided the knots temporarily, opting to focus on lulling the shorter blonde into relaxing more. 

As slick, oiled hands worked their magic on Sasha's back, the shorter boy felt himself go boneless and his mind go blank, devoid of anything but thoughts except for Duncan's hands and how soft and gentle they were. It didn't take long before the soft, rhythmic motions produced their intended effect. His mind slowly started to go blank and his eyelids started to droop downward without his permission.

But, as if he knew that Sasha was on the verge of unconsciousness, he started to slow down his massaging and started feeling around for the knots, where they were and how tangled they were. Once he cataloged the information, he began to work on phase two. He found the least tangled knot, and briefly circled his hands around it, before suddenly, without any warning, he struck, using intense pressure.

Sasha’s breath hitched as he was jolted from his near slumber with surprise as he felt a jolt of pain followed by a feeling of intense relief. As Duncan massaged around the former knot, Sasha let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding, already feeling more relaxed than he felt in a while.

Duncan noticed this and smiled to himself, happy to see his shorter friend finally start to relax some. He continued his ministrations for a bit before moving on to the next knot and repeating his strategy from before.

Sasha's breath didn't hitch like the first time, but he started to arch into Duncan's touch, too subtly for either boy to notice. But, as Duncan detangled more knots, the shorter boy's movements became more noticeable. It was only after a big knot that he noticed that his torso cleared his bed a couple of inches, and became embarrassed, hoping that Duncan didn't notice. But, to his chagrin, Duncan let out a soft chuckle, causing Sasha to blush. 

' _Is it getting hot in here?_ ' he mused to himself as Duncan's chuckling washed over him. Though, it admittedly wasn't that bad once he got over his initial embarrassment. ' _And wow, did his voice change, I like it._ ' 

After Duncan detangled a bigger knot, as he rubbed his hands throughout Sasha's back, the shorter boy realized that his initial assessment wasn't accurate. Duncan's hands weren't that soft at all, the gentleness of his technique and the oil only created the  _illusion_ of softness. ' _Mmmm…his hands are so_ rough _but so_ good _, I wonder how they'd feel elsewhere…and they're so big too, and you know what they say about people with big hand—_ ' he thought before cutting himself off, as he realized, with horror where his thoughts were leading. ' _Wait…am I turned-on by Duncan? I mean, he's nice and all. Considerate too. And his hands are like magic. And there's that body…_ '

While Sasha mulled over those thoughts, Duncan broke his concentration to announce: "I've found the master knot!"

"The master what now?" Sasha, mind still hazy from the massage.

"It's the motherload of knots!" Duncan explained excitedly. "You'll feel a lot better when I've worked it out!"

The shorter boy could barely make out what Duncan was talking about. Though he managed to get the idea that the session was almost done, a prospect that filled Sasha with dismay.

Duncan, oblivious to Sasha's plight, started kneading at the knot, finding that his technique wasn't enough with that one. 

"What's the hold-up?" Sasha asked, not sure why that ~~pleasurable sensation~~ _relief_ wasn't coming as usual.

"Oh! Ummmm, it's nothing, just a bit of a complication," Duncan responded, as he continued to work the knot.

"Complications? What complic—ahhhhh" he asked, cutting himself off to sigh as Duncan started to make inroads, breaking through the resistance to start massaging the knot. If Sasha had been more alert, he would've tried to stop the embarrassing sounds that were escaping his mouth, but he was too preoccupied to notice or care.

The taller boy seemed not to notice his shorter friend's  _appreciation_ as he focused on Sasha massaging now that he had managed the first breakthrough. As Duncan's progress continued, Sasha pants and sighs crescendoed and he subtly started to hump the mattress, though neither boy was aware of this. This carried on for a few more minutes until Duncan's work paid off and the knot was finally massaged enough that he could entangle it. "Alright, this is it! The final knot. You ready?" Duncan asked. Without waiting for a nonresponsive Sasha to respond, he pressed down on Sasha's back, putting a bit of his weight behind it, and fully entangled the knot.

"DUNCA—AHHHHH!" Sasha cried out, arching his back as he finally let loose a  _loud_ moan, loud enough to break both boys out of their subconscious states, just in time for Sasha to realize, much to his chagrin, what just escaped his mouth. He buried his head into the blanket, hoping against hope that Duncan didn't hear him.

To the shorter's dismay, Duncan broke the silence with a light chuckle. "That good, huh mate?" he asked jokingly, grinning with satisfaction. But after a few seconds of no response from Sasha, Duncan's smile slipped into a concerned frown. He hesitantly asked: "Sasha, mate, you alright?"

Sasha's only response was a mortified groan, the concern in his taller friend's voice forcing him to reluctantly roll over to assure Duncan that he didn't do anything wrong. He was confused when, after he rolled over, Duncan let loose another chuckle before he quickly physically muted himself, slapping his hands over his mouth. Sasha wanted to arch an eyebrow, glare,  _something_ to convey that he wanted to know what the taller boy was laughing about, while demonstrating composure, but since he clearly did  _not_ have any, he had to settle for meekly asking him verbally.

Duncan chuckled again. "Nothing…well…it's just that…it seems you  _really_ enjoyed that after all."

Sasha, now more confused, asked: "What do you me…" before trailing off as he followed Duncan's eyes to finally notice, with mounting horror, the not at all inconspicuous tent he was pitching in his boxers. And though already very apparent, the darkened wet spot on his boxers made it undeniable that he had been getting off to the taller boy's treatment. His face went crimson. He retreated, burying his head into his pillow again and hope that the situation would just…go away if he ignored it for long enough.

After a few minutes of extended silence, he figured that the situation was over and that the taller boy had left and retired to his own bed. He turned around, planning to get out of bed and change into his nightclothes and turn off the lights, but his plans were dashed when he saw that Duncan had not left and had instead done the opposite and made himself comfortable. Now both boys no longer had their shirts on, causing Sasha to go face to chest with Duncan. He stared for a bit, mesmerized, before zooming out to see the rest of them. "What are you do…" he asked, question dying on his tongue as he finally noticed that Duncan hadn't only just removed his shirt, but his pants too, leaving both boys in just their underwear. But, whereas Sasha had boxers, still slightly wet from precum, the taller boy had on a pair of briefs. Sasha stared, almost starting to drool as observed Duncan casually massage his, if the bulge in his briefs was any indication,  _sizable_ package.

Duncan noticed the expression on Sasha's face, but played it cool, as he said: "Ah, you're back," as if him almost rubbing one out on his friend's bed was the most natural thing in the world.

"Wha…what are you…I…" Sasha asked, sputtering incoherently, face scarlet as the display in front of him robbed him of any cognitive capability.

Duncan continued to nonchalantly massage himself as he answered: "Well I figured that since you were enjoying yourself so much, it's only fair I enjoy myself too, right?" he asked, reaching inside his briefs to start properly stroking himself. "Besides, I haven't shown you my ' _Deluxe Massage_ ' yet."

Sasha's flagging erection returned in full force as he watched the display, one of his hand also subconsciously slipping into his boxers to begin stroking his own dick.

After a few minutes of mutual masturbation, Duncan decided to move things along. He stopped stroking himself and shuffled his way up to the shorter boy, who didn't notice as his eyes were shut as he lost himself in pleasure.

Sasha tried to imagine things to think about as he pleasured himself, but like a compass, no matter which direction he tried to take his thoughts in, they always returned to Duncan. His chest, his body, how his hands felt, ' _I wonder how they'd feel on me_ ' he mused. His question was soon answered as he felt his hand get grabbed and then removed from his member, only to be replaced by a larger hand and a now rather familiar touch. His eyes flew open when he felt his arm maneuvered until he felt it grab something, realizing seconds later that he was now stroking Duncan's cock. 

"I—wha—" the smaller boy struggled to sputter in between his moans. His mind raced as he struggled to process what was going on, but the rest of his body was rather enthused, which he demonstrated by eagerly and uncontrollably bucking into Duncan's hand. 

"You've gotta move your hand," Duncan called out, breaking through the fog around Sasha's mind. "Wha…" he replied, confusedly.

The taller boy let out a soft chuckle and used the hand still on the other blond's arm to move it up and down, guiding Sasha until he regained enough consciousness to take over for Duncan, mindlessly stroking his cock.

Duncan chuckled again. "Feeling good, then?" he asked, to Sasha could only moan in response to. Satisfied, Duncan started stroking Sasha faster, causing the shorter to whine and pant.

"Listen to the sound of my voice," Duncan instructed gently. Sasha nodded and listened, his mind clearing more thanks to Duncan's voice acting as an anchor, keeping him grounded. He noticed that Duncan's pace had increased, and, not one to be outdone, he also increased the pace of his strokes.

They continued like this, gradually increasing their respective stroking speeds as much as they could while Duncan kept up a stream of nonsense chatter until they ran into the wall of their underwear. "Well, looks like we can't do much more with these on," Duncan remarked amusedly as he stopped stroking Sasha. To his further amusement, Sasha jumped, surprised at how close Duncan had gotten while he wasn't paying attention. He was close enough that Sasha could clearly make out the shade of his irises. ' _Oh wow, have they always been this blue?_ ' he mused. 

"I think your eyes are pretty too," Duncan said in a low murmur, almost in his ear, could Sasha to shiver. ' _Oh no, did I say that out loud?_ ' he thought.

"You did, yeah," Duncan responded, eyes twinkling from mirth, much to Sasha's dismay, not a fan of the complete lack of control that had characterized himself since Duncan first laid hands on him. 

Duncan started trying to take Sasha's boxers off, the repetitive tugging alerting him to what the taller was doing. He quickly figured out where things were going, and tried to regain some semblance of control. "I can do it myself," he snapped, instantly hating how petulant he sounded.

"Don't worry, I'll let you take mine off, if you'd like," the kiwi replied, snickering at how cute his friend was acting. His amusement grew when Sasha's petulant expression near-instantly gave to an almost pleased one, happy to have gotten the better of that exchange. 

The shorter boy shuffled over, on his knees. He hastily grabbed Duncan's briefs and pulled them down, causing the taller boy's now freed cock to rebound and slap him in the face.

Duncan let out a snicker, causing Sasha to whip his head up and try to glare at him, but was unable to muster a fierce expression, though, Duncan took the hint anyway and muffled his mouth with his hands, though Sasha could still make out the amused expression on his face.

The shorter boy ignored this and started stroking Duncan, causing the taller boy to choke on one of his giggles, to Sasha's satisfaction. He gave a few experimental strokes as he contemplated how he wanted to attempt his next move. Once he made up his mind, he took a breath and took the tip of Duncan's cock into his mouth. The taller boy's breath hitched. ' _Weren't expecting that were you?_ ' the shorter boy thought, cheering on the inside.

His technique was obviously sloppy and inexperienced, but this didn't matter to Duncan, who enjoyed the feeling of his friend's clumsy licks on his tip. Pleased with the fact that, for once, he was the one rendering the other boy silent, Sasha continued, emboldened, taking in beyond the tip. He was surprised, ' _Even bigger than it looks_ ,' he mused as he thought about the heft of it, very much into the weight on his tongue, and how it was big enough to fill his mouth. He continued to advance down the shaft until he couldn't move any further down.

Thinking little of it, the shorter boy tried again to descend further down the shaft, only to run into that same block again. Furrowing his eyebrows in frustration, he changed tactics and started bobbing up and down Duncan's shaft, causing the taller to break his silence, letting out a quiet moan.

The moan emboldened Sasha, who reached down to stroke his own neglected member. He tried once more to descend further down the foreign boy's dick, only to run into the same barrier before. He growled around Duncan's cock, displeased that his plan to 'trick' his body into taking in more of Duncan's dick had failed. 

The taller boy was oblivious to Sasha's frustration, lost to the sensations of the blowjob. He moaned as the vibrations from Sasha's growl hit his shaft, and lost control, causing him to buck up with a particularly strong thrust, pushing his cock further down the shorter boy's throat.

Sasha felt a moment of pride as he took in more of Duncan's cock, letting out a small moan. But pride quickly gave way to panic when Duncan's thrusts didn't stop. He struggled to breathe as Duncan's cock kept pushing at the back of his throat. He frantically tapped at Duncan's leg until Duncan looked down and noticed that Sasha was struggling to breathe. 

Panicked, Duncan stopped thrusting and pulled out of Sasha's mouth as fast as possible, watching worriedly as the shorter boy doubled over, winded and gasping. 

"Are you alright?!" he asked, volume rising in alarm.

Sasha held an index finger up in response as he collected his breath. "Yeah, I'm fine," he responded, unconvincingly, when he felt in control of his breathing.

"We should stop now," the taller boy suggested as he watched Sasha struggle.

But Sasha was stubborn and refused to listen to him. Taking a breath to steady himself, he dove back in. But before he could take the taller boy's cock into his mouth and resume his efforts, the taller boy gently grabbed his head, preventing him from going down.

Sighing, Duncan asked: "You really want to keep doing this? You're  _sure_ that you're OK?" He received a slight nod from Sasha. "Well, in that case, there's another way we can do this."

Sasha's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as Duncan stood up and got of bed and went over to his side of the room to get something, his confusion only increasing when Duncan returned with a tube of liquid back with him.

"More massage oil?" Sasha mused, only to have his thoughts cut off when he felt the sharp sting of something wet penetrate his rim. He whirled around, the fire in his eyes immediately dying out when he was met with Duncan's  ~~soft~~ ,  ~~reassuring~~ ,  _easygoing_ smile.

"It's alright mate, just loosening ya up," the kiwi reassured as he slid another finger in to join the first one, making a scissoring motion as he did so. His other hand snuck around to stroke the smaller boy off, sloppily because his dominant hand was pre-occupied with stretching the other blond.

The shorter blond squirmed around as he tried to adjust to the new sensation, but it wasn't before long that Duncan's magic fingers had Sasha desperately bucking back into them. He panted shamelessly into his pillow as his body took the twin assault of Duncan's stretching him and fingering his cock. His mind was hazy and his face was ablaze as those magic fingers brought him closer and closer to the edge.

Unbeknownst to Sasha, Duncan had long detected where his prostate was and deliberately kept brushing against it without directly hitting it. Using the pleasure he was giving Sasha as a distraction, the taller boy slipped in two more fingers, the shorter boy barely noticing the intrusion due to the dizzying pleasure he was experiencing. When Duncan was satisfied that the other blond was properly stretched, he aimed a powerful jab at his prostate.

Sasha's eyes practically bugged out of his head as he a pleasurable pressure several times that of what he felt when Duncan untangled the final knot. With a cry that would've been throughout the dormitory had he not had his face buried in the pillow, he came, dick erupting like a volcano, releasing more than in multiple of his regular sessions combined. He collapsed, bonelessly, vaguely registering that he was lying in a shallow pool of his own semen, but far too exhausted to care, let alone do anything about it.

Having had successfully taken care of his shorter friend, the kiwi could no longer neglect himself. Grasping his shaft, he only needed a few firm tugs before he too was spilling, watching the shorter blond getting off from his what his fingers had done to him had already brought Duncan to the brink.

Some of Duncan's cum landed on Sasha's back, who only let out a soft moan as he felt what he knew what was Duncan's jizz splash on his back. He was too tired to protest Duncan's doing so, though, a small part of him reasoned he probably  _wouldn't_ campaign even if he wasn't out of energy, a thought which both scared and thrilled him.

Looking at the mess that was Sasha's bed, Duncan figured that while he may not care now, Sasha would probably be pretty displeased to wake up on a pool of semen. He went back to his side of the room and retrieved an unused washcloth. He took a bottle of water and poured out some of it to wet the washcloth and then took the damp cloth and gently scrubbed Sasha's back with it. 

When Duncan cleaned all the jizz off the shorter boy's backside, he contemplated flipping him over but figured that he'd just end up getting Sasha's back dirty again. So, he picked the other blond up, smiling when Sasha sleepily clung to his frame as he walked both of them over to his bed. He gently dropped Sasha on his bed, on his back, and gently cleaned the dried and sticky seminal fluid from his front as well.

Once Sasha was properly cleaned, Duncan went back to Sasha's bed and stripped it, resolving to wash his soiled sheets tomorrow. He then turned off the lights completely and got into bed next to a nearly asleep Sasha and cuddled him from behind. The shorter boy instinctively relaxed into the hold and quickly drifted off to sleep, the taller following soon after, leaving to spooning blonds asleep in Duncan's bed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to have Early Access for Fiction from SCAR consider becoming a beta reader for SCAR or even a collaborator if you have writing experience. 
> 
> [ Scar Server ](https://tiny.cc/NI0W4)
> 
> Also be sure to check out our other content in the collection made by the other sinful members of Scar!


End file.
